<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious Smile by Thinker109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469691">Oblivious Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109'>Thinker109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker109/pseuds/Thinker109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>F for Heinz who doesn't understand how friendship works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Time! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time you noticed that little fluttering warmth in your heart you were scared. Frightened to know that you felt something for your nemesis. Of course, he was <em>more</em> than a nemesis, but it was still jarring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That idiotic genius didn’t notice, of course. Just kept on smiling with that oblivious grin as you held hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you showed him what you felt, he said he had no inkling that you loved him. After all, he’d never had a friend before, didn’t know the boundaries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart broke in the situation where it was supposed to be put together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>